


Currents Pull Us Together

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beach Sex, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Horny Reader, Idiots in Love, Nipple Play, Pining, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam comforts the Reader and they’re both horny bastards. You know what happens next.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Currents Pull Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this just for some spicy sam time? Yes... Enjoy some ridiculous smut I wrote.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Happy reading,
> 
> Softnblu

The rays of the sun beat down on your skin, making every inch warm. When you weren’t with the boys or working a job, you would spend time outside just like this, basking in the vermillion rays. The beach was your favorite place to be. It felt like home to you, more home than the bunker or a cheap hotel room ever felt like. The salt in the breeze made you feel alert. The sheer raw power of the waved flowed into you and made you feel like this was your world, and everyone else was just living in it. 

Feeling the sand between your toes and the current pulling at your ankles rhythmically was grounding, it was exactly what you needed right now to feel calm. Handling emotions had never been your strong suit, that was true. And your last job hadnt gone well. The death of an innocent — it was too much for your vulnerable heart to handle right now — you had to get away, because it never got any easier. It was foolish to be so affected by it, let it get to you and fill you with the insecurities you tried to push away. But it was that silent breaking point which you’d reached. And now you were looking out at the tangerine sunset with watery eyes. 

The scene was picturesque and melancholy. You had stripped down to your bikini top and board shorts, wading into the water which reflected the glitters of the fading sun. Sinking down, the ocean reached up to your shoulders, enveloping you in its thick atmosphere. A gentle pressure that wrapped around your whole body like a hug. 

It kept replaying over and over in your head, the moment when it all went south and you got knocked down before you could chop off the vamp’s head. You hit the ground hard and your chest ached and burned from the breath being ripped from you so violently. The teen you’d been protecting had gotten jumped, ripped into the clawed clutches of the vamp and it was over.

Sighing, you close your eyes and leaned back, letting your body go slack to float on the surface. The gentle tide carried you back and forth and lulled you back into a secure place as it always did when you needed it. But it was too much to ask for prolonged peace. 

“Hey y/n!”

You snapped back to the present and stood up in the water, droplets dripping down you in rivers. And it was none other than Sam Winchester and his stupid handsome muscles swaggering across the beach towards you. He wore a red flannel top and tan shorts, a pair of sunglasses hanging precariously on the button of his nose to complete the look. He was carrying a blue cooler in one hand — he probably stole it from dean — and had a grin plastered across his face. “All alone, princess?”

You sneered at him and narrowed your eyes, “What the hell do you want, Winchester?”

He set down the cooler in the sand and knelt down beside it, pulling out a brown beer bottle. He snapped his eyes up to meet your and his grin was gone in an instant, “You alright?” 

You raised a brow, refusing to move closer. “How did you know I was here to begin with?”

“You’re not hard to track whe you’re not trying to be discreet. I’m a little more observant than Dean, you know that y/n.” He cracked open the beer and tipped it up to his lips, a trail of golden amber liquid dripping down from the corner of his lips and off his chin. He wiped it away after his swig and gestured to you, “Coming out of there, princess?”

“Stop calling me that.” You crossed your arms, trudging through the water and back to the beach. You snatched one of his beers from the cooler and opened it off the piece of driftwood you used to hang your clothes on. You let the cool liquid flow down your throat and soothe the bile that had been creeping up. And in the moment it felt like a great solution to your troubles to finish the whole bottle in one go, tossing the bottle aside when you were finished. 

Sam stared at you with widened eyes before composing himself, “You good?”

“I don’t feel like talking about it. But if you couldn’t tell, I kinda feel like shit” You bit back at him, turning to sit yourself on the driftwood with your arms once again crossed defensively. Why was Sam here, bringing you beers? He wasn't the type to pry since he has a long history of keeping things to himself anyways. But you were already in a bit of a foul mood, you couldn’t help taking some of that out on Sam. 

Said hunter shrugged and nursed his beer, sitting a foot away on the drift log. You went back to watching the sky, turned into deep crimson brush strokes and speckles of white clouds. You almost forget Sam was there until he had to speak back up. 

“You know I’ll listen. If you wanna.”

You looked over at him and sniffed, “I’m sorry Sam. We’re hunter friends, I’m not going to pour out my innermost feelings to you just yet.”

“Hey, the offer still stands.”

“Well what do you honestly expect me to say? I just don’t know you that well, honestly, so I’m not comfortable with it.”

“No, I get it. But I don’t know, you’re here and I’m here and it’s good to talk to someone about it: whatever is bothering you. And I want to get to know you better,” Sam sighed in exasperation and slumped his shoulders, his elbows rest upon his knees, “so you could give me a chance?”

You hated the fact you softened at his words and his vulnerable, open eyes. You bit your lip and met his eyes, “Okay. I’ll talk.”

Sam hummed and relaxed his shoulders, you could see the gears working in his head, the way his gaze rove over the beach without purpose and how his lip was worked between his teeth.

“This job I was working went south — like really fucked — and it feels like it’s all my fault. This kid I was supposed to be protecting got bit by the vamp and be the time I finally killed the sons ‘o bitches, I got to them. I was so hopeful they’d be alright and I could help them up, dust them off and tell them it would all be okay. But no, you know what I had to do? I had to put this innocent kid down like a sick dog. And I felt so disgusting. Because it was the right thing to do, of course, but it felt so wrong, Sam.” You ran your hands through your hair and pulled on it, fingers tangling in the tresses. “But it’s too late to do anything about it, I can’t do it all over again; but god I wish I could.”

“It was an unfortunate accident. And,” Sam sighed and you didn’t know exactly what compelled you; but it felt right and you moved to sit right beside Sam and the hunter carefully set his hand on your back. You stiffened but didn't protest. “I know it sucks. But this is the reality of being a hunter. And sometime it feels to good to be doing justice in the world. But it doesn’t always feel so glamorous.”

You didn’t respond, and you took a moment to look him over. The last glow of the setting sun had his face illuminated in neon reds and oranges, his brow scrunched together and his jaw set tight. You took your hand and entwined it in his, hoping it would bring some comfort. To you, to Sam or both?

You had never really spoken to Sam before, much less act have Sam act as emotional support and you had no idea what you were doing. This was wholly new territory and it was scary- you were going to do something wrong. Again.

“For the longest time,” you lifted your head to your Sam’s voice, his misty eyes looking at you with some emotion you couldn’t place. You smiled weakly to him and then once again looked back out to the sea. The sky was getting darker every minute and the sea was turning black and mysterious. “I’ve had this crush on you. The kind of innocent crush that makes you feel all giddy and silly and as if you’re floating on cloud nine, wherever that is. And no, I never acted on it. So I know I have no right to feel the way I do still. But I’m only human and I can’t exactly control it, right? So I’m glad we’re here. I’m glad you’re finally talking to me and I’m understanding you better.”

You finally looked back at Sam, his darkening eyes looking right into yours with such depth and reverence. 

“What?” You breathed out, feeling small and vulnerable and confused. You were happy? Shocked? A little scared?

And he kissed you, softly as first with a hand on your cheek and fingers in your hair but it quickly progressed into something deeper and more intimate than that. He bit on your lip and grasped for your hip, pulling you into his lap despite the wet state of your shorts, you were both too engrossed to care. All your senses were invaded and overloaded with him. It was maybe a little wrong but you didn’t care, you didn’t kno each other well but it didn't matter. Connection, understanding, and emotional vulnerability driving you to give into him. He held you close and every trace of his skin on yours sent jolts of electricity and excitement though your body and you could feel the full, immense sensation of arousal settle in your hips. You hadn’t laid in bed with another in months and that yearning hadn’t come back until now. 

Your lips broke apart and you gasped as Sam bit on your ear, licking and kissing along the side of your neck. You wrapped your arms tight around his neck and buried your face in his soft hair which smelled faintly of a perfect mix of dirt and sugar.

“What are we doing?” You whispered to him. You were scared, excited and so terribly aroused all at the same time.

He squeezed the soft flesh of your hip and pressed one more kiss to the dip of your collarbone, “What feels right.” He replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing. Maybe it was when you stopped letting all these mixed feelings battle inside you. Fully give yourself away to the present here and now and take comfort in the warm body you were wrapped in. 

“Well we can’t stay out here. What if someone sees us like this?” You pulled back to look across his face, admiring the tiny bit of stubble on his chin and the smooth slope of his nose. The tiny, almost invisible, sun-dotted freckles under his eyes and the faint rosiness of his cheeks.

“They see us then they’re getting a nice show.” Sam smirked, slapping your ass playfully. “It’s getting dark, they won’t see us anyways.” He admitted after once he saw how wide your eyes got.

“Hey! No tha-” Sam silenced you with a blisteringly hot kiss, and you were so caught by surprise you couldn’t control the whining moan that resonated in your throat. You could feel Sam’s hands trailing up along your spine till it reached the bow of your bikini, tugging at the strings till it came apart and fell slack. He went and undid the bow around your neck next and the small garment came off, you tossing it aside to the sand. You broke apart, gasping and panting headily. You watched Sam admire your chest, confidence bubbling up inside of you. 

“It’s okay to touch them,” You guided him, speaking softly. He nodded slowly and his hands reached up to cup them, squishing the mounds in his strong fingers. Experimenting with the feel and mass in his palm. You blushed and bit your lip when Sam grew emboldened, kissing each of your breasts and nipping at your nipples. You set a hand on his shoulder and closed your eyes, reveling in the new feeling. 

“It”s good?” He looked up at you with soft eyes and you melted under that look. One of so much care and attention. You felt so special, so cared for. 

“Yeah..” you nodded dumbly, feeling drunk off the feeling, and maybe the beer you chugged earlier was helping. “I wanna suck your cock.” You were surprised with your bluntness and Sam seemed to be so as well before he quickly recovered, helping you down off his lap and spreading his legs apart. 

You hummed, helping pull his shorts off, leaving him in his tightened briefs. The noticeable — very large — bulge was enticing enough you wrapped your lips around the mound, sucking and wetting the fabric with your tongue. Sam’s eyes fluttered and he gasped, “Fuck- don’t tease me like that.”

You giggled and relented, peeling his briefs back, his hard cock popping out and standing to attention. He was thick and as expected, very well endowed, with a slight curve to the shaft. You took hold of him and looked up to him with lusty eyes, putting your lips to the shaft and pressing sweet kisses to the velvety form. Sam let out a euphonious moan, biting his cheek to keep it quiet. You had barely started and he was already so affected, it made you wonder how many blowjobs he had had before, if any from the way he was reacting. 

You licked a stripe up to the tip and Sam shuddered, his hands grasping the driftwood on either side of him to keep himself grounded, his eyes struggling to keep watching you. You twirled your tongue around the tip and purred at the taste of his precum, a little sweet and tangy. You finally took his cock into your mouth, leaning in to take it all the way in, the head pressing against the back of your throat. You closed your eyes and moaned, the vibrations adding to Sam’s pleasure, one hand reaching out to grasp some of your hair- tight and a little painful. But it was easily ignored by the second hand pleasure; your enjoyment of bringing the tall hunter to a trembling horny mess. You bobbed your head up and down, hallowing your cheeks and running you tongue against him each time you went down on him. This continued, a steady rhythm and you could feel Sam twitch in your mouth, that finally spurring him to action.

“C’mere,” Sam pulled you back and off his cock, a string of saliva still connecting you to the member before it broke. You licked up the sticky line from your lip and grinned, a lightness filling your chest as how easily he was able to lift you to his lap. Your stomach did a little flip. His arm muscles flexing and contracting as he exercised his strength was so ridiculously hot in this situation. “Wanna cum in that pretty pussy.” He groaned out, his voice coated in a smoky, deep timbre. 

You gasped as he practically ripped your little shorts off you, forgoing fiddling with them as they were caught on your knees but he was quick to leave them and flip you around. Your back was arched against his firm chest. You could feel his cock pressing up against your ass and you rubbed your doubly thighs in anticipation. He was being grabby and panting heavily in your ear, feeling up your tits and thighs. “So sexy with my dick in your mouth huh? Wanna feel your pussy now..” He groaned and grasped his cock in one hand and pushed it to rub against your lower lips, squelching from all the wetness you’d accumulated. 

“Please,” you whined, holding onto his thighs and shuddering. Your back arched more, chest pushing out as your whole body was high strung in tension. You could feel the head push against you, pushing back and forth till it caught on your entrance and you held your breath. 

“Ready princess?”

“Yes, yes, please Sam.” 

He snapped his hips and you jolted forward, crying out a muffled sound. All you could hear was the gentle roll of the waves and the slap of skin on skin as Sam rut into you, finding his rhythm. You leaned back into him, rolling your hips back to meet him each time and it only enhanced the pleasure. You both matched pace and were met as one, bodies connected in that most intimate way. The rising moon illuminated your wet skin and it glistened a bluish-white hue. 

Sam quickened his pace and held you tighter, “Fuck, (y/n).” It was the first time he had said your name that night in such a way, with so much attraction and pleasure dripping from each syllable, and it made you fall over the edge, reaching down to play with yourself, rubbing tight little circles on your bud. 

The combined pleasure was enough for you to feel the familiar tightness inside, a dull throbbing that soon was lit aflame when your deepest reaches and most sensitive spots were grazed, causing you to combust in Sam’s arms and cum on his cock. He smirked and kissed behind you ear, “That good, baby? I’m gonna cum soon too, such a good, tight, little pussy squeezing me..” 

He held your hips firmly against his and stood, turning so you could hold onto the driftwood as he began pounding you from behind. You let your head hang, ass in the air. Sam slapped your ass cheeks, causing them to blush, red and raw. “Just like that, princess.” 

You were only more aroused by his praises, more wetness dripping out past his cock as he brought his hips flush to yours one last time. He groaned and gripped your flesh tight, little crescent lines left by his nails. You could feel his cum spurt inside you, the white dribbling out of you and mixing with the sand below. Sam exhaled and pulled out as his cock started to soften. “Holy shit.”

You thighs shook a little as you stood back up straight, grinning at Sam over your shoulder, “You’re certainly better than I expected, Winchester.” 

He rolled his eyes and knelt to help you retrieve your clothes, offering them up to you. You smiled and mumbled a small thanks as you redressed, trapping his dripping cum in with your shorts. You were on the pill so you weren’t worried about it. Sam pulled you back to him, his boxers and shorts back in place. 

“I don’t want to leave things here, is that wrong?” He asked quietly, rubbing your arms.

“I don’t think so.” You blushed, “I didn’t expect this to happen but I’m glad it did.”

He smiled down at you, “Same.” 

“So… my place?” You offered, already thinking about a round two. Your whole body tingling in excitement. Sam only offered you a wide smirk but you knew that to mean a “yes”.


End file.
